


Feminism First Thing In the Morning

by mjules



Category: Batman - Fandom, Feminist Hulk (Twitter), Old Spice Guy (Commercials)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Twitter, Unconventional Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjules/pseuds/mjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman Smells... like Evelyn & Crabtree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminism First Thing In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



> This is written in Twitter-style, which means the start of the conversation is at the bottom of the page. Scroll down and read up!

**Direct Message to ButlerDidIt** goddamnit.  
1 minute ago

 **TheJoker** …  
2 minutes ago via TweetDeck

 **Direct Message from ButlerDidIt** Just a note, Master Wayne, that you might consider signing into the correct account first.  
3 minutes ago

 **OldSpice** @ thegoddamnbatman What does feminism smell like? Here's a hint: It smells like integrity carved out of stone and molded into kevlar. Covered with spikes. And flowers. @FeministHulk  
3 minutes ago via FierceTweet

 **thegoddamnbatman** I love the smell of smashing hegemony in the morning. @ FeministHulk  
4 minutes ago via BatSuite

 **Direct Message from ButlerDidIt** Dishonesty doesn't become you, Master Wayne. It was bribery.  
5 minutes ago

 **Direct Message to ButlerDidIt** It was blackmail.  
6 minutes ago

 **Direct Message from ButlerDidIt** Yes, sir. You smell very nice. You might consider holding up your end of the bargain, however.  
6 minutes ago

 **Direct Message to ButlerDidIt** We both know I smell, Alfred. Like bubble bath. Like lavender and rosemary bubble bath.  
7 minutes ago

 **Direct Message from ButlerDidIt** Sir, kindly refrain yourself from responding to the taunts.  
8 minutes ago

 **TheJoker** @ Batman Awww, why so srs?  
8 minutes ago via TweetDeck

 **Batman** @ ParkerP I've always wondered that myself.  
9 minutes ago via OpenBeak

 **Batman** @ TheJoker Keep your day job.  
9 minutes ago via OpenBeak

 **ParkerP** @ Batman Forgive my professional curiosity, but one wonders how Twitter managed to verify @thegoddamnbatman’s account?  
9 minutes ago via web

 **TheJoker** @ Batman A chiropterist, eh? I guess you’re guana smell bad at the end of the day! Hahahaha!  
10 minutes ago via TweetDeck

 **OldSpice** @ TheJoker Look at me. Now back at your superhero. Now back at me. I am the man your @Batman could smell like.  
11 minutes ago via FierceTweet

 **Batman** @ TheJoker Uh, for the record, my name is George, and I’m a chiropterist. If you’re looking for Batman, try @thegoddamnbatman. It’s verified.  
11 minutes ago via OpenBeak

 **TheJoker** Jingle Bells, @ Batman Smells! Merrrrrrrry Christmas, Gothamites!  
12 minutes ago via TweetDeck

 **FeministHulk** @ ButlerDidIt HULK LIKE YOU. HULK THINK SENSE OF HUMOR IMPORTANT PART OF SMASHING HEGEMONY.  
17 minutes ago via web

 **ButlerDidIt** We were proud to be involved in such a smashing cause, @ FeministHulk.  
18 minutes ago via web

 **TheJoker** @ BWayne Srsly?  
19 minutes ago via TweetDeck

 **FeministHulk** @ BWayne HULK PLEASED TO SEE BRUCE WAYNE REALIZE WOMEN MORE THAN ARM CANDY. HULK APPLAUD TIL SMASH!  
19 minutes ago via web

 **BWayne** Wayne Enterprises is pleased to announce our partnership in bringing Take Back the Night to Gotham next month!  
20 minutes ago via web


End file.
